


"Ich steh auf so'n Scheiß!"

by BitterSparks



Series: 1000 und 1 Zitat [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich steh’ auf so’n Scheiß." Triple X</p><p>Inspiration war: http://www.motorsport-magazin.com/formel1/bilderserie/australien-gp-fundsachen-2013,11537,1.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ich steh auf so'n Scheiß!"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nichts von dem ist je passiert. Alles reine Fiktion. Ich möchte niemanden verletzen oder beleidigen.

**Australien, März 2013**

 

Es war ein Wunder, dass er nicht zusammenzuckte und Jensons Hand zur Seite stieß. Schon wieder hatte des der Jüngere geschafft ihn zu überraschen, ihn zu überrumpeln.  
Er hasste das.  
Mit aller Willenskraft hielt er seine Hände ruhig, seinen Blick auf die Fotografen gerichtet. Der erste offizielle Fototermin in der Saison, da wurde immer ein riesiger Hype um alles gemacht. Mark hoffte, dass Jensons …. Entgleisung niemandem auffallen würde.

 

Vier Stunden später klopfte er dennoch an die Zimmertür des Blonden.  
Das gleiche Zimmer. Seit drei Jahren nun. Hier hatte alles begonnen. Mark lächelte, während sein Blick aufmerksam über den langen Flur huschte. Es musste nicht unbedingt jemand mitbekommen, dass er das Zimmer des Briten aufsuchte. Sie hatten sich die Mühe der vergangenen Jahre nicht umsonst gemacht.  
Das Lächeln des Blonden ließ seinen Magen noch immer angenehm kribbeln, aber trotzdem war er noch verstimmt über Jensons Verhalten.  
Er trat rasch ein und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.  
„Schön dich zu sehen.“  
Er wollte verdammt sein, aber er stand auf diesen britischen Akzent.  
Er erwiderte den Kuss, den Jenson initiierte und vergrub die Hände in den blonden Locken, zog den Kopf des Jüngeren in den Nacken. Jensons Lippen waren immer ein wenig rau, seine Wangen immer ein wenig kratzig. Mark mochte das sehr an ihm.  
Er nutzte seine Kraft um den Blonden zurück zu drängen, ihn an die Wand zu drücken, sich an ihn zu schmiegen. Er drängte sein Knie zwischen Jensons Beine und lächelte, als der Jüngere aufstöhnte und seine Finger sich in Marks Schultern gruben.  
„Mark…“ Er mochte es, seinen Namen so atemlos von Jensons Lippen zu hören.  
Er küsste Jenson erneut, ließ dann von seinem Mund ab und biss in seinen Hals.  
Jensons Stöhnen heizte ihn weiter an. Wut und Verlangen bildeten eine explosive Mischung.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“, er raunte Jenson die Worte zu, öffnete gleichzeitig die verfluchten Jeans des Jüngeren, lächelte über dessen Elan sich ihm entgegen zu drängen. Er hatte ihn sehr vermisst. Viel zu sehr.  
Er liebte das leise Wimmern, das er Jenson so leicht entlocken konnte. Liebte das Keuchen, das der Jüngere nie unterdrücken konnte. Er ließ seine Hand in Jensons Jeans gleiten, schob die Unterwäsche des Jüngeren zur Seite. Er konnte fühlen, wie sehr der Blonde ihn vermisst hatte. Sie hatten sich so lange nicht gesehen.  
Seine Finger schlossen sich fest um Jensons Glied. Er wusste, wie er sie bewegen musste, um dem Briten ein Seufzen zu entlocken, ihn zum Keuchen zu bringen.  
„Mark!“ Seinen Namen so von den roten Lippen zu hören, das Schimmern in die blauen Augen zu treiben. Es erregte ihn ungemein. Mark schluckte hart und verstärkte seinen Griff, änderte den Winkel ein wenig und presste Jenson fester an die Wand, als der Stand des Blonden unsicher wurde.  
Er liebte es, wenn Jenson sich gehen ließ.  
Und der Jüngere tat es oft. 

„Antworte mir“, verlangte Mark und rieb mit dem Daumen über Jensons feuchte Spitze, lächelte als er daraufhin ein atemloses Stöhnen bekam, Jensons Hüften nach vorne zuckten.  
So empfindlich, so sensibel.  
Wenig zärtlich biss Mark in Jensons Unterlippe, plünderte den süßen Mund.  
Mark unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als er sich zurückzog, seine Hand hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. Jensons erstickter Protestlaut entlockte ihm ein kleines Lachen, dem ein Grollen des Jüngeren folgte.  
„Ich habe…. nichts getan.“ Keuchend und atemlos, undeutlich und so heiß, dass es Mark Mühe kostete weiterzumachen, an seinem Plan festzuhalten. Er hielt seine Hand still.  
„Bist du sicher?“ Er wisperte direkt in Jensons Ohr und fühlte die Reaktionen des Blonden auf seine Stimme unmittelbar. Es war faszinierend wie sehr der Jüngere auf ihn ansprang, wie sehr er sich lenken ließ.  
„Ja.“ Ein Keuchen, kombiniert mit Jensons Versuch einen weiteren Kuss zu bekommen und Mark noch näher an sich zu ziehen.  
Der Australier schenkte ihm zwar den Kuss, verwehrte ihm aber mehr.  
Es war schwer zu warten, bis Jensons Blick ihn wieder fokussierte. Viel lieber hätte er den Jüngeren zum Schreien gebracht, aber das musste warten. Er wollte seinen Standpunkt klar vertreten.  
„Falsch.“  
Er wusste, dass er die schmale Grenze zwischen Lust und Schmerz treffen würde und die Art, wie Jenson die Augen verdrehte und sich an ihn klammerte zeigte ihm, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte. Der Blonde japste in seinen Armen und es kostete Mark viel Kraft, ihn zu halten.  
„Du hast Mist gebaut“, raunte er ihm zu, trank das Keuchen, das Wimmern des blonden Briten, saugte den Duft tief in sich auf. Sein Körper brannte vor Verlangen.  
Wie immer, wenn er den Jüngeren sah.  
„Es… es tut mir leid.“  
Abgehacktes Keuchen, lustvolles Wimmern.  
Mark wollte nicht zu grausam sein.  
„Mach das nicht noch einmal“, mahnte er Jenson, dann küsste er ihn erneut und nahm die ersehnten Bewegungen seiner Hand wieder auf, gab dem Jüngeren, was er sich wünschte. 

Er liebte es zu sehen, wie Jenson die Kontrolle verlor, wie er sich hingab.  
Er liebte es, dass er sich an ihn klammerte, dass er seinen Namen stöhnte und sich an seinem Körper rieb.  
Er liebte das Schaudern, wenn der Jüngere seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.  
Er liebte es, wie er sich dann in seine Arme schmiegte.  
Er streichelte sanft durch die verschwitzten Strähnen des Jüngeren, erntete ein Schnauben, als er seine Hand an Jensons T-Shirt abwischte. 

 

„Komm.“  
Seine eigene Stimme war rau und seine Schritte ungelenk. Er schob Jenson zum Bett, erntete ein erschöpftes Lachen, als er ihm das Hemd über den Kopf zog.  
Jensons Lachen machte ihn rasend.  
Mark knurrte ungehalten und stieß den keuchenden Briten auch die Laken.  
Jensons Arme umfingen ihn, zogen ihn näher.  
„Ich steh’ auf so’n Scheiß“, stellte der Brite fest und Mark hörte den Mutwillen in der Stimme seines Geliebten.  
Er wusste, dass er den Briten nicht von weiteren Aktionen dieser Art abhalten würde, aber er war sich sicher, dass er noch seinen Ausgleich bekommen würde.

„Halt dem Mund“, versetzte er Jenson und streifte sich sein Shirt ab, zerrte an der Jeans des Jüngeren und ignorierte das Lachen, das seine Bemühungen begleitete.  
„Du stehst doch drauf.“  
Mark knurrte mahnend und zog Jenson in einen weiteren Kuss.  
Er würde ihm noch eine bessere Aufgabe für seinen Mund geben.


End file.
